User talk:Venom00
Older talks: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 The anime wasn't really as great as the opening and the ending was. Lieselotte said something about it was kind of center of her world. I didn't understand it. Talking about Lieselotte. In Lisette story, is she related to the Beziers children or not? I wrote their link was unknown but do you know something about? EveFall 18:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) But Beziers children seem be siblings, according their appearance, even if they aren't related to Lisette. About Lisette's relationships, I put Johanna in her section because they have really a connection, as she is supposed being Sister Maria. Nevertheless, I have doubt. They were in good terms in the past, but I wonder if Maria (becoming Johanna) knew that Lieselotte was Lisette. If it's the case, the fact that she sent people for killing her seems pointing that she did'n't really care about Lisette. I wonder if she cared really for her, but her mission given by God was more important for her when she became the Pope. What do you think about it? EveFall 09:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes you're right about it. Generally, when I watch an anime I often care about the appearance and the way how characters are drawn for knowing if they are related somehow because a lot of anime often take this way. That's why I thought children were related. Are you drawing ? Are you on deviantart or something else ? By the way talking about Johanna. I wonder what happened to her in If Story ending, as it isn't mentioned. EveFall 14:37, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool I have a deviantart account too but as it's recent, I haven't drawn not much yet. I noticed that you did Misuzu After Story list of events and I wonder if Yuka is just jealous of Misuzu particulary or it's with all the others girls, because I didn't see her jealous of another girl as Kukuri or Yukiko. EveFall 15:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I understand you. I hate her too in the anime but in the game, she is at least interesting with her personality. By the way, what are your favorite characters ? I prefer more Misuzu and Shiori with Kakeru. EveFall 17:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool I'm not the only fan of the pairing ShuuxKanae. xD And what about the main girls from SDAG arc ? EveFall 19:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Me too I hate type of characters which are too deja vu for me like Yuka who is the typical childhood friend becoming a crazy yandere. I prefer characters which are not all good or evil like the protagonists sometimes. The only exception is Lieselotte/Lisette due to her deep story (sad they didn't show her character in the anime). The Black Knights are well done too and I really like Shiori and Sophia because of her personality. (There isn't information about Chiara enough so I can't really saying something about her). EveFall 19:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Lol I always thought Chiara as an attentive and responsible person especially toward Shiori. How I was wrong... That scene is before the final meeting between Johanna and Sophia, isn't it? And the characters that I can't bear are Yuka who is really cliche and hateful (less in the game) Misuzu (just in the anime too. In the game, she's correct) and maybe Johanna too. I think you understand why. lol EveFall 10:04, April 21, 2012 (UTC) In fact In the anime, I don't really like how Misuzu "seduces" Kakeru by any ways so that's why I find her annoying (even though I don't like Kakeru in the anime). I don't defend Yuka (Lieselotte became my favorite character when she killed her in the anime) but Misuzu is one of reasons why she became crazy anyway. Ah I forgot Misao that I hated in the anime (She is too cruel in any case, even if in the game she has good reasons) Johanna is a very interesting character but I don't know. I find her so scary...lol And what about you? Old women ? Do you talk about women like Saiko or someone ? EveFall 16:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really care of it. If they are good characters, I let it slide. In the end, I think the most unbearable character along Yuka is the protagonist himself Kakeru. I've nothing against him but to see the nice hero who wants to be strong with every girls who will fall in love with him is too deja vu. (especially in harem show) I prefer Shuu over him personally. EveFall 17:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I talked especially of the anime, where Kakeru is really unbearable. In fact, every main protagonists (Kakeru Yuka and Misuzu) from the anime are annoying in their way. Kakeru is better in the game, but I still don't like him much. About Shuu, I didn't really see his pathetic side (except the moment where he rejected Shione). EveFall 10:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you about it. But on other hand, his grandfather isn't mentioned being dead or alive as he erased Shuu's memories of him (even if he's probably dead) so Shuu can't really know. By the way, does Index allow modern magic? I wonder about it. EveFall 12:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) About Shuu, is it mentioned why did his grandfather disappear ? EveFall 21:29, April 22, 2012 (UTC) In After Stories in Resona Forma, does Kakeru use the Eye of Aeon again? EveFall 14:50, April 23, 2012 (UTC) About Hieronymus does he have some powers ? EveFall 17:26, April 24, 2012 (UTC) In the first episode of the anime, what is Misuzu doing in the beginning ? (When she is dressed in kimono) EveFall 09:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) As at the ending of the last episode. I didn't understand why there is some snow after Lieselotte's defeat. lol By the way, in which moment there is the screenshot in Yukiko's profile ? EveFall 12:25, April 25, 2012 (UTC) About Yukiko, does Ema appear in her route? Or she is only present in Takahisa's route? I wonder because there is a cg where Yukiko is dressed in cosplay and she's with her, but I don't know if it's in Takahisa's route or in Yukiko's route. EveFall 13:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) But the scenes where Yukiko is dressed differently from the original are in Yukiko route, isn't she? By the way, I don't know if it's mentioned, but does Ema love Kakeru like the others girls? EveFall 15:32, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay I thought, as there is a moment where Takahisa is furious after Kakeru. EveFall 17:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay I thought, as there is a moment where Takahisa is furious after Kakeru. By the way, I wonder about Takahisa and Ema's past: they were in the same orphanage as Kakeru, Yuka and Kukuri. But the orphanage has been closed ,hasn't it? (because of Yuka's power). So, were they affected by Yuka's power or at least involved in the events? I know Takahisa left the orphanage, but what about Ema? EveFall 17:58, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay By the way, in which moment there is the Cg where Takahisa (child) carries Ema ? Was it when they were in the orphanage? EveFall 20:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) In which moment Benedictus said the sentence where humans are nuisance? It's during the meeting with his father? EveFall 13:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay By the way, have you done Kaori's ending (if Shuu chooses her) in 11eyes Crossover? EveFall 18:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Aw Kaori's route the worst? Yet, it's a great character. (In the anime, secondary characters are even better than main protagonists). By the way, thanks for correcting my spelling mistakes in anime section. Sheesh, I dread the time where I will do Yuka's section. Yes HMF characters aren't too cliche unlike SDAF characters. Others characters are good, but I also think as Kaori didn't have really a major role in the game unlike the others. Then she is a bit like Yukiko, who is supposed being with Takahisa. However, in the anime, Kaori (as well as the others secondary characters) was much better than the protagonists. It would have been better if she had been the one who replaced Yuka. *sigh* By the way, what is the best route in HMF? EveFall 15:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sad there isn't Kanae's route. It would have been so great. By the way, I saw some others CG from others routes in Resona Forma, and that's me or some characters are weirdly drawn? (As in Yuka's route) EveFall 18:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm agree However, about Kukuri, I've the feeling she has been drawn differently in Resona Forma from the original, except in some CGs. EveFall 20:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I searched for it on the net and apparently, according to the website, the person who has drawn Kukuri in the original (Ozawa Yuu I think so) left Lass. And it's another person (Hayawaka Harui) who drew her in Resona Forma. But I can be wrong. EveFall 12:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Just in the Cg where she kissed Kakeru, she looked like more in the original even if I'm not sure. I couldn't really perceive it. Talking about Kukuri, I wonder why they didn't make a longer route for her, as she is supposed to be the girl who has the true ending. Anyway, I know Kukuri ends up with Kakeru in the original, but as Shiori's route in Resona Forma is a kind of sequel, I wonder who Kakeru really ends up with. (As long as it's not Yuka, I'm happy.) EveFall 20:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I was surprised for games's ending because I didn't expect Kukuri having the true ending (I expected more Yuka or Misuzu like in the others medias). I think Kukuri wasn't so popular too, unlike Shiori, because some people don't like incest so they tried to correct it in Kukuri's After Story but without any success. Too bad. Kukuri was great. In any case, there is still a lot of incest hinted. EveFall 05:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) In which moment there is the CG where Kukuri is with her younger brother (not Kakeru, the one from the parallel dimension)? EveFall 11:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay A question : in each routes, do the others characters of Kakeru's gang, as Takahisa, Yukiko, ect. (except Kakeru and the chosen girl) appear, as in Misuzu's route? EveFall 12:54, May 1, 2012 (UTC) By the way Are you aware ? According to Lass site, a deck of cards have been released and there are all of characters from 11eyes and from others games. The name is Phantasmagoria. EveFall 17:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I think there is a website where cards are online but i don't know if I can download them. I think it's phanta-tcg.com. I just saw cards from the last version so I don't know if there are all cards. EveFall 17:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) In Kukuri's After Story, is the reason why Kukuri (Kakeru's real sister) killed herself mentioned? 12:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC)EveFall I would like to know when Kukuri recreated the world in Crossover, do Shuu and the others have been aware of it? EveFall 14:51, May 10, 2012 (UTC) There is a scene right before Misuzu and Yuka learns that Takahisa became insane and Saiko is died and they seem arguing with each other. I didn't understand what's happened in this scene. EveFall 16:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC) In which moment Verard said the sentence :"I am death. I house darkness and span infirmity. I am your death." ? EveFall 05:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay I thought it was in Kakeru's dreams. By the way, I wonder about Johanna : I wonder if she can being considered as an antagonist from Shiori After Story. I wrote she was an antagonist but I'm unsure about it. EveFall 17:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay I thought Johanna was an antagonist, seeing the way she is behaving toward Shiori. EveFall 18:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes but I wondered about it just because of the prologue scene, where Shiori tried to defend herself from her, when she gave her report on her mission. I found her a bit like an antagonist in this scene. EveFall 18:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah I understood now. But just a question : if Shiori said the truth, what would have happened to the Fragments (especially to Kakeru)? EveFall 16:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Where can I find the scene where Tadashi and Kaori are in the Red Night? I didn't find this scene. EveFall 15:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay I thought it was in the original or in the Crossover, when Yuka created her world. EveFall 16:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I HAVE A QUESTION Does Takahisa speak in his after story? (76.211.225.180 10:32, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Will you play to the 5th game of Lass? EveFall 18:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) What is basically the story of the 5th game about? EveFall 14:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Does it mentionned what happened to Misuzu's mother? She is just mentionned in the original 11eyes but she isn't showed in her After Story. EveFall 16:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Just one question What is the scene where there is the cg fd_ex08_00 (with Shiori)? EveFall 15:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there a true ending for 11eyes Crossover as for 11eyes original? EveFall 08:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) How to skip the H-scenes in the games? EveFall 15:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks. By the way, in Shiori's section, the cg where she is paralyzed, who is the girl who is next to her? EveFall 15:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) In which moment there is the scene where there is the Cg where Ema is eating a picnic? EveFall 19:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) In which moment there is the CG with Ema (with her sprites)? Is it during her meet with Takahisa? EveFall 19:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes, I forgot. I talked about the one which is in Ema's section. EveFall 09:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Does the name of Shiori's son mentionned in her story? EveFall 16:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) In one CG, there are two people who made a kind of promise. I guess it's Shiori and Kakeru but what is this promise? EveFall 21:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) In one CG, there are two people who made a kind of promise. I guess it's Shiori and Kakeru but what is this promise? EveFall 21:10, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Just Excuse-me but I don't remember : how old is Sophia ? EveFall (talk) 21:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember but who made 11eyes ost ? (I just know there are Ayane and Asriel) By the way, good to put a choice between favorite heroines (I chose Shiori xD) EveFall (talk) 20:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay Am I suppose you voted for Kanae? ^^ (By the way, nobody have voted for Misuzu yet) EveFall (talk) 09:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) YeahI But that's good you did it. I wanted to vote for Lisette or Lieselotte at the beginning but as she wasn't here, I voted for my second favorite. I wouldn't really be surprised that nobody vote for Yuka or Yukiko. EveFall (talk) 12:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I know that the anime had been wasted up but just wonder about something : in the episode 11, in the last scene where there are Liselotte and Verard, I don't understand when Verard said "why do we hate each other?" What is he talked about? EveFall (talk) 20:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) In Yukiko's after story, does Takahisa appear in? And does it mentioned who he ends up with? EveFall (talk) 21:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Have Ema and Yukiko interact in either Yukiko or Takahisa's after stroy? (76.211.225.180 3:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) In the anime at the ending of the last episode, they are in another world but which one? 22:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Told ya I would ;) Told you I would look into it ;) --BP Vermilion (talk) 12:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) See I'm just so cool ;) btw I'm nominating Night as the next bureaucrat of the BB wiki just so y'know :D About Kanae is she immortal like Lieselotte ? EveFall (talk) 11:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) How is called the Shiori's spell for defense magic? EveFall (talk) 14:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Will it really a season 2 of 11eyes? EveFall (talk) 19:01, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay so the contributor who said that there will one who will be released in 2013 was wrong? EveFall (talk) 19:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to know does Ema is one of the most popular character from resona forma? EveFall (talk) 20:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to compress files with Winrar. Everytime I do it, it told me: "Impossible to modify volume." Can you help me please? EveFall (talk) 14:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) It's okay I could do it. However I've another problem: I used Daemon tool lite as emulator but I don't know to read the cd. What did yo udo? EveFall (talk) 16:14, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay I wanted to use a blank disc but there was a problem when it wanted to save the data of the disc. So I used Daemon Tools then Daemon tools lite. But everytime I wanted to use setup.exe it copied 5 Go or something like that and it didn't work. So I just need to insert a blank disc with Deamon tools too? EveFall (talk) 17:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) In Misuzu's route, is Misuzu attacked by some girls during a date with Kakeru? EveFall (talk) 10:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Because in Misuzu's after story, during a walk with Kakeru there are two characters (who are girl) who talked with Misuzu and mocked her, which made Misuzu angry. EveFall (talk) 14:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Does Saiko have sex with Takahisa in the original? EveFall (talk) 11:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me but in 11eyes visuals, there is a word they repeat often and I can't understand very well. That's "sonzai". What does it mean ? EveFall (talk) 14:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks clear that there is often this word in the visuals novels. However, I saw somewhere that that's meant "presence" too. Am I right? EveFall (talk) 16:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay because I found it a bit weird to translate "the existence of someone" at times I didn't understand. :) EveFall (talk) 16:53, September 11, 2012 (UTC) How using Atlas? I don't know how to proceed. EveFall (talk) 16:19, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just Wondering which couples do you ship in 11eyes? Oh and when I mean by that, I mean which pairings do you support. (76.211.225.180 3:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Notice about the life extending section on Fu Manchu Hey, long time no Talk. Busy with pharmacy school, no luck with internship. Woe to ShoujoxShoujo, it would be out next year and by the look of it, I don't think it would be in 3days 11eyes verse despite some people thinking otherwise. We shall see. Back to the main point, I notice that Fu Manchu life is almost 180 years old and while it is true that magus Werckmeister indeed extended his life to 180 years. Simon from 3days made it to 1000 years, which was the time it took him to finish Miyu + spending some more time with her, the cost was that it required him great will power to keep his mental cognitions. As Souichi stated, 1000 was the max time he could hold on to his life. At the end of his, it didn't explicitly stated but my interpretation was that his whole present fell apart, like how mages in other series died, he simply vanished in some manner. But that was Simon, what extend Fu Manchu can hold on to life is still a question to be answered. Jishou (talk) 09:37, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi ! It had been a long time ;) I came back because I'd a question to ask: in Thule members, do we know something about Golvas Mercurius (I think it's his name) ? We know he's still in Thule but do we know how old is he and how he get Balor? I always wondered why they didn't explain anything about it. Thanks EveFall (talk) 19:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) So Balor's powers are truly unknown? EveFall (talk) 11:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) By the way About Balor, I know it's a fragment of Emerald Tablet but is it used too for Kanae's Artificial Emerald Tablet? EveFall (talk) 16:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm watching the ending of Fifth Garden right now. Did not actually read through the game, just want to see the ending. It seems that the sister, Sana, is the actual canon because she has the most BAD ENDs. To sum it up, the protag male bloodline is cursed to turn into an oni like creature that can only be killed by one of the four miko weapons and this person must also hold one of the jewel. The festival, Kouseisai, is actually to kill the protag before he can fully become a monster. He becomes a monster anyway no matter which route you choose, if you choose to live, it would be BAD END for the heroines, if you choose to die, it will be the normal ending for the heroines. Hence the "Stories aren't limited to happy endings" tagline. The protag transformation is linked to a "stone". Don't know if this is a fragment of M-Tab, could be, most likely not because Festa!! also has 2 pieces of life and death jewel but not related to M-Tab. But the four artifact jewel that the four heroine holds is made from the same stone (or at least related to) that make the protag a monster. Overall, an usual Lass game, very deep and lot of plot twists, although not as good as 11eyes because there is no suspension, anticipation feeling like 11eyes, just mystery and sadness and resolves of having to make life and death choice. BMG is very similar to ones used in 11eyes. Jishou (talk) 07:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Graphic is fined Should you want to download the game, I suggest using bit torrent by searching for 少女神域∽少女天獄 torrent instead of direct download from animesharing, which take a LOT of time and frustration. 6 part, 4 GB total, 800 MB per part, the download sites are freaking restricted, some will not let you download beyond 200 MB unless you are premium, some have extremely long waiting time between downloading. Again, graphic is OK. Like 11eyes, irrelevant H-scenes. Protag is very Kakeru like (I never like Kakeru as a protag anyway, especially as the game progress, he feel useless), he is more like a plot device than a protag. He is even worse than Kakeru because he totally has no control over his own fate. But the story is OK, dark, plot twist, very exciting. Just don't expect the amount of anticipation and suspension and excitement you have when watching the Red Night of 11eyes. Jishou (talk) 23:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Mind raping text? It depends on what is your definition of mind raping text. Lot of the plot is related to the legends mentioned in the pdf files terminology used in the game. Before reaching Yuki bad end, I thought that they wanted to kill Shun because he would become like a werewolf, so if you don't kill him, he'll kill everybody. The dreams Shun had also pointed toward that direction, his grandfather said something like "I'll die before I become a monster". So when I chose for Shun to live to get to Yuki's bad end, I thought he would kill her out of madness, but no, it's something else. Yuki were naked, and she was kind of like Galatea in a sense that she was in the center while Shun become a humongous monster like Galatea outer frame. Then Yuki's grandpa said something disturbing. There are two legends that is going on that are related to the plot. The first is that the monster that Shun would turn to is the darker aspect (aratama) of the Kami that they worship during Seikousai. The second is that there used to be a general (or something like that) that was beheaded and he carried a huge grudge and his head was animated and its fly about. A Kami sent out someone to seal that head away and that priest along with his followers were all bees who got turned into human. The things that Yuki's grandpa said during her bad end kinda indicate this legend. In addition, the names Okushiro, Michioka, Tsukamine all mean grave one way or another. The name Takagi means the great power of the halo of the gods. Like I said, I only flirted through the game because lack of patient and this is all the info I got, will read it later. Jishou (talk) 05:55, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Sophisticated kanji By my standard, I haven't see many sophisticated kanji so far. Still haven't seen any info dumping scene yet, I would expect the most sophisticate kanji in those scene. In term of philosophy, I would expect something like the Kukuri's special ending. As I said, I haven't finished the game yet, just pure speculation on my part, so don't take my words for it. Jishou (talk) 00:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Like I told you I've only seen through Yuki's bad end, and skipped the whole thing until the end. So please post the cameo pics that you are talking about. And I do notice because they did mentioned that Hirohara Honoka is another granddaughter of Kijuro, which make her another of Yukiko's cousin. And they also mention A:A (the game that Kaori was playing in CrossOver), but this time, it's A:A Resona Class (lol). P.S. Ok, I just checked, you means that pics with Kanae, lol. Yep, this is 11eyes verse after all. Hahahaha. Jishou (talk) 00:47, May 1, 2013 (UTC) hello! Hello! I am Kuir, I am mostly on AW, but I saw the anime on Crunchyroll, so I thought I would check out the wiki. Is the game good? I figured it would probably be better than the anime because its only 12 episodes... - Kuir (talk) 07:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fortissimo EXA and EXS OK, so I know you played the game. So what's the differences? Are they prequel sequel or just same game with new added on routes? Jishou (talk) 01:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) What a boo So the additional route in EXS, are they important to the main storyline, like info dumps and expand more on the universe or are they just romance for the sake of fanservices? If they are fanservices, I'm gonna stay with EXA because skipping the H-scenes are tedious. Jishou (talk) 22:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks You've been a great help. Jishou (talk) 23:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Demigouros chains? Hey for Demigouros, was their a limit to the number of chains she or Abraxes could use? - Kuir (talk) 22:58, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Shoujo Shin'iki Almost finish Yuki's route. Just looked at a spoiler on the forum of a chinese website. Understood the game now. Jishou (talk) 09:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC)